


The Bottom

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip teases Ian about his relationship with Mickey. Ian reveals something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom

Lip and Ian were hanging out in the Gallagher house, smoking solemnly by the window of their room. Lip turned to Ian thoughtfully, “So Ian, I was kinda wondering about the whole you and Mickey Milkovich thing.”

Ian raised his eyebrows in surprise, Lip never asked about his personal life. Lip knew that Ian liked to keep his private life…well…private. And that was okay, but when Lip found out a Milkovich was fucking his brother, he was a little curious. “Yeah?” Ian responded.

"Well," Lip said lighting another joint, "I was wondering who’s the pitcher and who’s the catcher." 

Ian burst out laughing, a little high from the weed, “What?”

"You know…" Lip said, "Who rides who?

 

"That’s a little personal don’t you think?" Ian said taking another drag.

"Well sure,"Lip said shrugging, "Come on I tell you everything about me and Karen, and me and Mandy,

"Look, Mickey would beat you bloody just for knowing he’s gay, he would kill you if you knew the details."

Lip laughed aloud, snorting smoke from his nose, “Does that mean he’s the bottom?” Ian looked away quickly, which made Lip laugh louder. Lip could tell that even Ian was suppressing a small grin. “Don’t worry Ian, you and your boyfriend’s secret is safe with me.”


End file.
